Safe and Sound
by skellington14
Summary: Jane is a shop owner, simply going about her day's work when she is attacked by several redcoats. With no one around, she is forced to defend herself but her luck runs out when the men easily hold her down with her knife to her neck. Little do they know there is a protector of the oppressed nearby when this goes down...


It had not yet been an hour after Jane opened her medicinal shop that the same group of redcoats barged their way inside and began their usual round of harassment. The largest one made a beeline for the counter, where Jane stood waiting for customers.

"If you won't buy anything, get out," Jane warned, standing her ground but trembling from fear. She couldn't stand these men, and she was terrified of what they could do to her. Luckily enough, she had not provoked them enough yet to make them do harm to her, but her heart dropped to her stomach every time she saw them.

"Now c'mon, sweet'eart, don't be like that," the largest man guffawed, a strong cockney accent resonating throughout the room. Jane cringed at his loud voice.

"You heard me," she ordered, raising her voice to sound tougher. "Either buy something or get out!"

One of the other men came forward and pushed the larger redcoat off to the side. "Why don't I just buy you, darling?" he sneered, eying her accentuated curves cruelly.

A furious blush spread across Jane's face. "I won't ask a third time!" she shouted, her nerves slowly failing her the longer they remained.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, eh love?" came the nasally voice of another, who inched his way closer to where she stood behind the counter.

"Leave me alone!" Jane cried, her voice weakening. She backed away from the man, making him laugh loudly. She cringed at the sound and took another step back, only to find herself in the arms of the one who so lewdly eyed her body a moment before. He ran his fingers over her sides, and Jane, in an act of defiance, elbowed him in the gut. The brute immediately bent over in pain and Jane aimed her knee straight at his crotch, leaving him to topple over from the force of her blows.

Before the other redcoats could come at her, Jane ran to where she kept her small knife and held it in front of her, aiming at the men.

"Leave my shop. Now," she ordered. The largest scoffed and began to walk towards her. In defense, Jane ran at him in an attempt to stab him, but he easily disarmed her and pushed her to the floor. He held her down with one hand and held her knife at her throat with the other.

"All we wanted was a little fun, and you 'ad to go and ruin it," he sneered, pressing the blade into Jane's throat, and she felt a trickle of something warm slip down her neck. She whimpered from the pain, and the disgusting man above her chuckled cruelly at her.

Expecting to die, Jane closed her eyes and waited for the knife to make a deeper cut. But instead, the hand holding her and the knife against her throat both pulled away suddenly. Jane's eyes flashed open, and she gasped at what she saw. In a minute, the attackers' bodies had crumpled around the room and a single hooded figure came over to her. She flinched at their outstretched hand, but when she noticed the figure was not trying to harm her, she delicately placed her hand in theirs, and they gently but swiftly lifted her off the ground.

"Are you alright?" a deep, male voice resonated from under the hood. Jane was surprised at how soft his voice was compared to how buff he looked.

She shakily reached up and brushed her fingers along her throat, and felt where the knife cut her. It wasn't a deep wound, nor was it very long. She exhaled slowly and looked at the man.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, her voice weak and small.

The hooded man led her over to the counter and lifted her up on it so she could sit. "Why were these men harassing you?" he asked.

"I-I don't known. They've b-been doing it a-all week," Jane answered, her voice shaking.

"What would you say to coming to live on a plot of land that is just a bit north of here? The land is full of herbs you can use for your medicines, and the community could definitely use some of your remedies."

Jane's eyes widened. "Why are you being so nice? I'm just a simple shop girl, nothing more."

The man chuckled. "I would just like to protect those who are fighting against the Regulars as I am. What do you say?"

Jane's eyes filled with tears at the man's kindness. "Of course I will come. I will pack my things and head north as soon as possible. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I will have the men build a place for you to stay."

Before the man could leave, Jane jumped off the counter and grabbed his wrist. He flinched at her touch, but did not pull away.

"I'm sorry. I would just like to know the name of my rescuer," she said, releasing his wrist. At this proximity, she could see that the man was a very handsome native with well-defined features and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh yes, of course. My name is Connor," he replied.

"Well thank you very much for saving me, Connor. I will try to return the favor," she smiled, a light blush painting her cheeks. Before Connor could respond, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down, brushing her lips against his as thanks. When she pulled away, she could see that Connor's face was flushed and his stoic expression was replaced with one of surprise.

He coughed nervously. "Uh, um…y-you are quite welcome…" he stuttered. Another brief pause passed between them before he made a gesture that appeared to be farewell before rushing out of the shop.

Jane chuckled to herself, turning towards the backroom where she kept her supplies. She smiled while she packed her things, thinking of all the fun she would have when she reached Connor's community.


End file.
